


Whipped Cream and Cherries

by melancholie



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Nonbinary Character, Other, literally just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 17:06:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13322652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melancholie/pseuds/melancholie
Summary: Ruby and Yang hosted a new year’s eve party. Blake and Weiss hole up together.





	Whipped Cream and Cherries

**Author's Note:**

> Written for tumblr user justsomewritingprompts writing challenge with these three prompts:
> 
> 1\. New Year’s Kiss  
> 2\. “You’ve got a little whipped cream on your nose.”  
> 3\. Video Games

Laughter and music reverberated throughout Ruby and Yang’s apartment. The walls of the tiny kitchen muted it somewhat, but it still came through in bursts every time the door swung open. Well over an hour remained till midnight, but the little plastic champagne glasses were already long used up and the party goers had been drinking out of coffee cups for the past couple hours. Blake clutched theirs between their hands, humming as they stood over the table, observing the selection of snacks and bottles. 

Another rise in the music’s volume announced someone’s arrival and they glanced over their shoulder, surprised to see a stranger. Her hair was practically white, caught in a long ponytail at the back of her head, and her dress was more appropriate for a semi-dressy evening out than a college New Year’s Eve party but it suited her well. 

Seeing Blake seemed to surprise her and she halted in the doorway. “Oh, hello. I…didn’t think anyone was in here.”

“Trying to escape?”

She shrugged, playing with the handle of the mug in her hand. “I suppose, a little. It’s...a lot out there.”

Blake laughed and the sound seemed to put the girl more at ease. “I take it this is your first Ruby and Yang party, then? They tend to be like that, this is actually mild compared to some of the others I’ve been subjected to.” She nodded and Blake cocked their head to the side. “I don’t think we’ve met?”

She reached out her hand, shoulders straightening with it in an oddly formal motion. “Weiss. Weiss Schnee.”

“Blake.” They took the hand with a smile. Weiss was sweet, out of place in a way that Blake related to immediately, yet different enough to spark their interest. 

Seeming to relax more fully, she came out of the doorway, set her cup on the countertop and leaned back against it. “So what are you drinking?”

“Oh, I don’t really drink but there was whipped cream…” 

She laughed, “I’ve actually been having hot chocolate as well.” 

“Oh, I didn’t mean on hot chocolate,” Blake said with a slight blush and gesture to their own cup, “This whole thing is just whipped cream.” 

“That sounds fantastic.” She took a hesitant step towards them, eyes flickering down their face. “You…you’ve got a little whipped cream on your nose.”

Blake was acutely aware of just how close she was and the little details that came with it - the way a wisp of escaped hair fluttered with each of her breaths, a faint scar on her left cheek that lead up to the brilliant blue of her eyes. They weren’t blue though, they realized, not quite. Flecks of white and ivory dotted them, icebergs floating in a bright river. 

Flustered, Blake blinked several times before wiping the tip of their nose with the corner of their sleeve. “Oh, I...thanks.” 

She smiled, small and light, the genuine kind that reached up to her eyes. “It’s cute.” Embarrassment flickered across her face before she averted her gaze and took a step back. “So why are you hiding out in here, if you don’t mind my asking?”

“Parties like this aren’t really my thing. But Yang’s a good friend and she insisted I couldn’t spend New Year’s eve reading.”

“I know how you feel. I suppose it could be more fun if I knew everyone, but I’m new to the school and I only know Ruby. I’m sorry you aren’t enjoying yourself.”

“No, I am,” Blake said, a little too hurriedly, “I mean, I’m enjoying talking to you.” Suddenly flustered again, they busied themselves playing with a cherry stem. 

“As am I.” Her hand fell lightly to Blake’s arm, putting a pause to their fiddling and capturing their gaze. 

Silence reigned for a few moments before the hesitant question spilled from their lips. “Any chance you want to do something different?”

“Maybe. What did you have in mind?”

“Yang has a bunch of video games in her room. We could play, if that’s something you enjoy.”

“I never really have, but it sounds fun if you want to teach me.” 

Blake kept it simple with one of the several racing games and it didn’t take Weiss long to catch on. She was quick and unpredictable, regularly making moves that Blake would never have suggested themselves, but turned out well all the same. 

With a victory cry, she sailed across the finish line just a fraction of a moment before them. Before they had a chance to congratulate her, Ruby’s unmistakable shriek came from the next room. “Countdown time!”

Even drunk, the party crowd was in unison enough for the numbers to be heard clearly down the hall. Blake set their controller down and reached for the remote to change the television to watch the ball drop. Someone’s timing was off and it fell while the other room was still in countdown. 

The camera panned over the icy New York City streets filled with embracing couples and Blake’s eyes involuntarily flicked over to Weiss. The blush in her cheeks echoed their own, but she met their gaze without faltering.

“Happy New Year,” they spoke the words at the same time and their smiles only had a moment to appear before Weiss was up on her knees and Blake’s hands were on her hips, pulling her in close for a kiss. 

Her hands fell first to their shoulders then quickly slid up to wind through dark locks of hair. Somewhere outside of the room, the countdown finished in a flurry of screams and blowing horns, but the sound was muted background noise, Weiss’s mouth a far more pleasing distraction. Her lips still held the sweetness of whipped cream and cherries and Blake parted them with a swipe of their tongue. Kisses tumbled one right after the next until they eventually separated, uneven breaths mixing together. 

Weiss dropped her forehead down to lean against Blake’s. “This is so much better than how I thought tonight would turn out.”

Blake traced their fingertips down her back and the light contact made her tremble. “I was going to say much the same thing. And I’m sure it can only get better.”

“Oh, I have no doubt,” she said, cupping their face in her hands and bringing their lips to meet hers once again.


End file.
